Haunting The Dead
by Stephycats7785
Summary: She could always feel him watching her, haunting her even though she was already dead.


Title: Haunting The Dead

Rating: T

Pairing: Violet Harmon/Tate Langdon

Summary: She could always feel him watching her, haunting her even though she was already dead.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story or the song Haunted!

AN: This is just a one-shot that was rolling around in my brain demanding to be written and since I can't seem to sleep I decided I would get it written so I can go back to focusing on Imperfection.

 _Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

'It's you and me together for always.'

'You're the only light I have ever known.'

'You changed me Violet.'

'I would never let anyone or anything hurt you.'

'I painted it black. I know how you don't like normal things.'

Ever since sending Tate away, Violet found herself fearing sleep which was new to her since she had never been afraid of anything in her life. She had always thought of fear as a weakness and if she was one thing, she was not weak. Yet that all changed after she learned the truth of the boy who would always hold her heart. Whenever she closed her eyes all she saw was blonde locks, black eyes, a smirk she both loved and hated and all she could hear were words from the past she longed to forget.

Finally Violet decided she would simply stop dreaming and to do that she would have to stop sleeping. At first it was hard to break the routine of sleep because it was something living beings needed and even though she was no longer a part of their world, it was something she had done for years so breaking the cycle took time and work, but she knew in the end, when she was finally successful, it would be more than worth it. At least she would be able to escape him in some form; it may not be much, but still a victory none the less.

 _Still can't find what keeps me here_

"I miss you Vi." His breath was warm on the back of her neck as he spoke.

Not bothering to turn around, Violet shrugged. "I don't care."

"Yes you do and you miss me too." She could feel Tate moves his hands to hover by her waist, almost touching yet no quite. It was the worst kind of torture, but a part of her loved it. "If you didn't then you wouldn't keep coming down here."

Violet knew he was right, she had no other reason to come down in to the basement almost daily, but the last thing she was going to do was let him know he'd hit the mark. "I don't come for you, I have other ghosts in my life I talk to that have a fondness for this dank dark place."

The smirk she loved to hate came to rest on his lips as he stepped around her so they were face to face. "Hey, I am not going complain if you want to keep lying to yourself because it means I get to see you, to have you in some way."

After the female ghost tried to remember to visit the basement less often. If they were playing some sort of game then she was going to make damned sure she won.

 _When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

She heard him before she saw him, though that could have been do the fact she was concentrating on the fresh cuts littering her wrist. "You promised me you would never cut yourself again; you lied to me."

Her eyes rose in the mirror to meet his. Funny how after all this time his gaze could still trap her so easily. "Funny coming from the likes of you."

"I never lied to you. If you had ever asked me about your mother before I would have told you the truth. I would tell you anything you want to know because I love you and you don't hurt the people you love." Moving up behind her, Tate grabbed her bloodied wrist pressing it to his lips softly.

"We always hurt the people we love the most, it's in our nature." Violet snarled pulling her arm free and storming out of the bathroom.

 _I know you're still there_

Sometimes she wondered if he watched her just to get some kind of reaction. Usually she tried to pretend he did not exist, but sometimes, such as tonight, she couldn't ignore his ever lingering presence. "Stop watching me Tate."

"I can't." He replied materializing out of thin as if by magic.

Rolling her eyes she crossed her arms over her chest. "You can you just don't care about what I want."

The blonde psychopath flinched at her words. "You know that's not true."

"I don't know anything anymore." She whispered feeling tears well up in her eyes, but doing her best to fight them off. She could not allow him to see how much he still affected her because it would give him power for her and the thing Tate needed was more power.

 _Watching me, wanting me_

As always, Tate was watching Violet from the doorway. He was kind of surprised she wasn't screaming at him to leave and as happy as he was over this fact he she was not sending him away he needed to know. "Why don't you send me away if you don't want me watching you anymore?"

Never even looking up from her computer she gave him a simple and yet truthful answer. What was the point in lying to him? He would be able to tell, he always had this way of catching her in a lie. "Because you'll just come back, you always do."

Hearing her words, Tate was unable to hold back a smirk. "I think it is because you secretly enjoy the fact I still watch you. You like knowing that I am still yours even though you pretend you no longer want me."

This time the Boston born girl looked up and met his penetrating gaze with one of her own. "Go away Tate."

Then as if he had never been in the room to begin with, Tate was gone.

 _I can feel you pull me down_

He found her in the gazebo smoking a cigarette and ignoring his presence ever though they both knew he was there."You're just as dark as I am you know."

Taking a deliberately long drag from her smoke, Violet eyed him with curiosity. Of all the things she had expected him to say, that was not one of them. "How do you figure?"

Shrugging one shoulder he moved to sit down next to her making sure not to reach out and touch her even though he wanted to more than anything. "You're attracted to the darkness and I am the darkness. There is a part of you that craves the dark and you wouldn't crave it if it were not already a part of who you are."

"So you're saying I'm tainted?" Not that she hadn't already known. Violet was naive enough to believe anyone was innocent these. Everyone had some kind of darkness inside of them whether they were born with it or been corrupted by it. "Maybe I am, but at least I haven't bathed in the darkness. I still have some light left that calls me away from becoming a monster."

"So do I, I have you." Tate was so confidence while saying this that all Violet wanted to do was knock him off of his high horse. She wanted to prove him wrong.

"Is that what you think?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow, hoping her question would cause her ex some doubt.

"It's what I know." He told her with even more confidence than before.

 _Fearing you, loving you_

"I love you and it terrifies you." It was the middle of the night when the once school shooter appeared at the end of her bed to make his statement. He knew she wasn't sleeping, she tended to avoid that nowadays and even if she had been, she would have woken up as soon as she sensed his presence in her room. "It terrifies you because deep down you are thrilled over the fact I have killed for you and would do so again in a heartbeat. It terrifies you because despite what I did to your mother, you still love me."

Violet sat up to glare at her ex. "You're insane."

Tate smirked and nodded. "I am, but that doesn't change the fact I am right."

And the worst part was deep down Violet knew he was right and it was made worse by the fact Tate knew it too.

 _I won't let you pull me down_

 _Hunting you, I can smell you - alive_

It was the first time in over a year Violet had actively sought out the once love her life, but for some reason she felt the need to find him and be the one to get the first words out there. "When I was a little girl my mother would read me 'Little Red Ridinghood' and I never really understood why everyone hated the wolf. I mean he was only doing what came natural to him. A wolf is a hunter and he was hunting."

Continuing to rock back and forth in his chair, the young psychopath looked at her. "Am I the wolf?"

She was silent for a few minutes before she finally answered. "You already know the answer to that question."

 _Your heart pounding in my head_

Violet had searched the house high and low for her ex boyfriend only to find him in the attic playing with Beau. "Why did I find your heart in a jar next to my bed this morning after I showered?"

Tate looked up from where he had been playing with his brother and rubbed his chest at the reminder of his earlier deeds. "It's Valentines day and I figured it would better than a stupid card."

"Oh." She knew she should be disgusted, but oddly enough she found the gesture to be sweet more so than sickening. "Thank you."

 _Watching me, wanting me_

"Kiss me." The request which left her lips was a whisper, a tease of air against his own.

"Why?" He asked though he really didn't care at the moment.

Her laughter was light, uplifting and it gave Tate hope, something he did not have a lot of experience with. "Are you really going to ask questions now of all times?"

"No, I guess not." He agreed before giving in and brushing his lips against hers. He had forgotten how wonderful it could be and he never wanted to stop.

 _I can feel you pull me down_

"So I heard you killed Hayden." There was no accusation behind his statement, but rather pride.

"Come to lecture me about it?" She continued to wash the blood off of her hands. She knew she should feel bad for what she had done and yet she felt nothing other than satisfaction. Maybe she was just as much a monster as Tate himself.

"Actually I came to congratulate you." Moving further in to the bathroom, Tate came to stand next her using the wall to keep him propped up. "Why'd you do it?"

Violet shrugged as she started to dry her hands on a towel hanging next to him. She had been planning on saying she did it because she could, but since she was in a good for once, she decided to go with the truth. "I know she has been giving you a hard time and I know you're birthday is coming up so happy birthday."

"You killed her for me?" Tate could barely believe what he was hearing. Violet had killed Hayden for him? She had embraced her inner darkness for him? The gesture meant more to him than words could ever express. "I never really had someone give me a gift I loved, but this is the best present ever. You really are the perfect girl Vi."

 _Saving me, raping me, watching me_

They were laying side by side in the grass staring up at the clouds when Violet decided to broach the one topic that had been on her mind more and more with each passing day. "If my mother hadn't been around would you have done it to me instead?"

Tilting his head to the side so he could look at her, he chewed on his bottom lip before giving her an answer. "I can't say I hadn't thought about it, but no, I would never have done something like that to you."

"Why?" She questioned, wondering if she really wanted an answer. "I mean we didn't know each other then."

"Still, you have always been different Violet." Tate smiled and brought his hand up to caress her cheek softly.

 _Watching me, wanting me_

 _I can feel you pull me down_

 _Fearing you... loving you_

 _I won't let you pull me down_

"How long would you have waited for me?" Today they were in the kitchen playing cards. Violet knew her parents would flip if they found out, but after everything she came to see she didn't really care.

Frowning at his crappy hand the forever teen discarded before picking up a new card. "Forever."

Violet hummed at his answer before picking up a card as well and discarding. "Would you still wait that long?"

"Yes." He said before deciding his hand was a lost cause and folding.

"I guess it's a good thing you won't have to then." She smiled reaching over to place her hand over his. He may have lost the hand, but he ended up winning something better in the end.

The End!

AN: I hope you liked this story. I know it was kind of fluffy and stuff, but I wanted to write something lighter and it was just a quick story so I am sorry if it wasn't that good.

Please R&R like always!


End file.
